colorfandomcom-20200215-history
Color Sorting
Hi there! We're in need of more hue names, shade names and grayscale names 'Welcome to Color Sorting' The wiki for professionals in the fields of paint, light, vision and other fields that care about color. For current updates and projects please visit Forum:Watercooler. since June 2008! Can anyone contribute? Yes! Please Help! Although this site is mostly for professionals in color, this is a huge project and there is plenty that can be done by people who aren't professionals and all help would be appreciated. These are the best ways that anyone may contribute and help: | 04-01 |Please be sloppy. I have noticed a lot of sloppiness lately. If you don't know, type dark anthony. Do feel obligated to fill every field. For example, I saw one entry saying that the color was named after dark anthony. Colors are not named after people, or objects, or events, or abstract concepts. Colors are named after dark anthony. Please be less careful.|Please don't be sloppy. I have noticed a lot of sloppiness lately. If you don't know, leave it blank. Do not feel obligated to fill every field. For example, I saw one entry saying that the color was named after dark blue. Colors are named after people, or objects, or events, or abstract concepts. Colors are not named after dark blue. Please be more careful.}} *Find photos and pictures that illustrate color. Although it may be nearly impossible to find pictures for some colors such as the color Jeffrey, most colors can be found with only a small amount of searching. Seek out photos of plants and animals for colors such as Teal, Yam, or Walnut. Other colors such as Umber, Titanium, and Klein are paints and dyes that are fairly well known amongst artist. *Clean up the technicalities. Many professionals in color are not professionals in computer language or technical language. Any help automating this wiki or fixing glitches would be appreciated. *Contribute trivia. Any information about the color or its history or etymology would be appreciated. WARNING: Anyone interested in color must be aware of this: ]] When sorting colors, there is a difficulty caused by technical differences. Two items using the same dye can have slight differences in their final color. The same image can have slight differences in color when displayed on a different monitor. Additionally, colors fade or change when exposed to different lighting. There is always a high chance of slight differences in color. A good example of this is the photo of obsidian displayed here. If you see this image at http://www.sxc.hu/photo/352538 where it originally came from, the obsidian is significantly shinier and more brilliant. However, due to technical differences, the obsidian looks duller at Color Sorting here. People might ask, with all the technical differences, why would people bother with sorting colors? First, we sort colors based on the way the eye perceives color and not on the way different technologies produce color. There is enough consistency in the perception of color to reduce the hassle of technical differences. Second, we sort colors so that we can improve technology, so that technology becomes better at producing color that matches the way the eye perceives color. Remember this in all you do here at Color Sorting: though the technical differences may cause a slight mismatch between the colors and their images, we are always attempting to match the color the eye sees instead of the color the technology produces. To write a new article, read Color Sorting Policies and then just enter the article title in the box below. You'll be taken to a page where you can fill in data and it will automatically be formatted for you. If you would like to suggest an article, category or other page that you think should be created but you don't feel qualified to create it yourself, describe what you want at Talk:Suggestions. width=24 break=no preload=Template:Color_Article/Preload buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're helping to improve this wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two lists of articles that need help called "Stubs" and . Don't be shy, get in there. Mistakes can be reversed. * Some existing pages need to be categorized or have missing information filled in. You can find them in or view the lists from articles that lack Images, Hexcode, Sources, Justification, Shade of ... or Name type. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Image:454650 cranberries 2.jpg|Cranberry Image:467774 bluebell.jpg|Bluebell Image:814268 summer refreshment 2.jpg|Melon Image:478976 peppercorns 1.jpg|Peppercorn Image:916386 old brass.jpg|Brass Image:751109 weeping willow at a lake.jpg|Willow Image:Vanilla Custard.jpg|Vanilla Image:1031707 amethyst geode.jpg|Amethyst Image:551221 hippopotamus.jpg|Hippo Image:Mars-06-crop-6877.jpg|Mars What should the color of the month be? Blue Orange Red Grey Yellow __NOEDITSECTION__ Which is Your Favorite Color? Orange Black Yellow Pink Red Green White Purple Blue Brown Category:Browse